


Talk Too Much

by BadWolfNovak



Series: Marvel ship oneshots [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Awesome Clint Barton, Bucky Barnes Feels, Clint Barton Feels, M/M, Song Lyrics, Songfic, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-06 22:15:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12827229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadWolfNovak/pseuds/BadWolfNovak
Summary: I was listening to Talk Too Much by COIN and I just thought about how adorably dorky Clint is and how if he were to confess his love to Bucky he would not be able to control his mouth.





	Talk Too Much

He's babbling, he knows it, his mouth just won't stop moving. He's vomiting words when all he really wants to do is kiss the man standing in front of him. that's all he ever wanted to do.

 _You know I talk too much_  
_Honey, come put your lips on mine_  
_And shut me up_

He can't read Buckys expression, it's just blank. Clint finally regains control over his mouth when he feels the word love roll off his tongue.

oh fuck.

It happens fast. One second the archer is getting ready to bolt out the door and the next the goddamn Winter Soldier is kissing him!

  _We could blame it all on human nature_

Buckys instincts tell him to pull away, brush it off like nothing happened and run to his safe space to hide. But instead he kisses Clint like he's drowning and the man is the only oxygen left. Like he's been wanting to since he met the guy. It's like the soldier had no control in the best way, like a sapling reaching its leaves up to the sun.

When they finally pull away, Clint can't help himself.

His mouth starts running. Even the huge smile he breaks out into doesn't stop him from spilling his every thought.

  _Stay cool, it's just a kiss_  
_Oh, why you gotta be so talkative?_

And Bucky, he laughs.

_I talk too much, we talk too much_


End file.
